


An Exercise in Confidence

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Criminal Minds fic exchange.  Pretty much PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Confidence

The case had been a mess -- a rapist at a high school who'd turned out to be one of the students. The team had come back looking like zombies, so Hotch had called upstairs to get them all a long weekend as soon as they'd completed their reports.

When Elle put on her jacket to leave the office, she stopped by Reid's desk where he was staring intently at his computer screen. "Whatever it is, you missed the last train ten minutes ago."

"Crap." Reid rarely swore, and Elle always found it somewhat endearing when he did. "Sorry, I just… got an email from Lila."

"Tell you what, you don't live too far from me, why don't I give you a lift and you can tell me all about it."

Reid shut down his computer and accompanied her to her car. "Thanks. I don't know how I missed the time."

Elle smirked and said, "I do. I take it the email was a 'Dear John' letter."

"Not exactly, she kind of left it open that we might get together sometime, but she did mention that her new co-star is really great, and he's asked her out."

She unlocked her car and climbed in. "And did you tell her that you had a long weekend and could be in L.A. in six hours if she'd like to go out with you instead?" Once his seatbelt was done, she backed smoothly out of the parking space and let him think.

"No. It didn't even occur to me."

"Long distance is tough when there's already a relationship in place. Trying to start something across the country is difficult."

"Yeah."

Elle smiled to herself. "That was actually meant to be comforting, but I don't think it was."

"I take it Morgan talked to you."

"I told him not to give me details, but, yeah, I know you asked his advice about Lila."

"It was different in college. I was too young for most of the women around me, so I didn't go out much, but when I did it wasn't … we could talk about physics. With Lila there was banter." He looked a little puzzled by what he'd just said.

"My translation is that flirting is different among the geeks, and you're not certain about the signals from someone like Lila."

Reid brightened at that. "Exactly. I mean, when we were in the pool…" He blushed.

"Yeah, when a woman in a bikini is plastered against you and trying to count your fillings, there's no real chance of missing the signal." Elle glanced at him and saw his blush deepen.

"I'm not entirely sure about that. I mean, I think she was interested."

"Don't even start. You'd have starred in your own porno if Morgan and I hadn't come along when we did. And, frankly, good for you if you had. She was a pretty girl with great taste in men who was offering."

Reid did a double take. "When I asked Morgan, he said he'd never crossed that line."

Elle chuckled. "One of my friends took his class here about a year before I got to work with the team. You've taught. Would you ever go out with a student of yours?"

"No." He sounded slightly shocked by the question.

"Morgan does, regularly. He's a gentleman about it, mostly, but he has no problem hitting on the women in his class. And Jane did say, he waited until after the week was over to try to chat them up. So, different lines. Didn't you meet Lila before the case started?"

"Yes."

"And was she flirting with you then, too?"

"Yeah. Gideon made us leave the gallery just as I was getting comfortable."

Elle shook her head and pulled the car into one of the parking lots near the Potomac killing the engine. She took off her seatbelt and turned to face him. "You could have stayed."

"Gideon was pushing me out of there. He didn't say he was leaving, he said 'we're leaving.'"

"All right, but she was flirting? And you wanted to stay?"

He just nodded.

"Then, in my opinion, not that you asked for it, you didn't cross anything. You'd have seen her home, and possibly not made it back to the hotel until the wee small hours right then. Instead, you ended up knowing her through a case, too."

"Which changed the dynamic."

"When we get back on the road, I can still drive you to the airport. We have a four day weekend, and no leading man would survive a hot FBI agent who flew across country."

There was a long pause. "I, look, I've never… I just don't have the confidence for that."

Elle could practically feel the penny drop. "You're a virgin."

"Pretty obvious."

"I hadn't put it together until this minute." She looked at him speculatively and was surprised when he stared right back at her.

Finally, she leaned across the emergency brake. Reid didn't back away, but she thought she should tell him, "It's better if you close your eyes." He took her face in his hands and completed the kiss.

As they broke, he said, "Not necessarily," and Elle laughed as she leaned back into the driver's seat.

"Well," she said. "I admit I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in the pool."

Reid's lips twitched, and he looked away. "I like beautiful women."

"Trust me, the way those wet pants molded to your body, I didn't doubt that."

His face reddened. "I, uh."

"Just take the compliment. Look, your only problem is self-confidence. As they said in my old neighborhood, 'confidence comes when a man knows how to please a woman.'"

"What kind of neighborhood did you live in?" Reid looked vaguely appalled.

"A tough one." She thought for a minute. "Neither of us has anyone serious in our lives at the moment. The case was rough. We have a four day weekend. Would you like to spend it at my place?"

Reid licked his lips nervously.

Before he could say anything, she raised a hand. "If you think this means something more than we're friends, then say no. If you expect this to be repeated, say no. Although, in fairness, if we both enjoy it, there's no reason it couldn't be repeated. What I'm trying to say is, don't do it if you think it will affect the team or you're going to fall in love with me or you're in love with Lila or anything like that."

"I think I'd like to spend the weekend with you." He rolled his eyes. "I know I'd like to spend time with you. No promises, no other changes to our relationship. I understand that."

"There may be a few changes, but nothing that gives us away to the team." She stared at him until she saw him nod. "Before I start the car, I have two questions."

"Okay."

"How far have you gone?"

"If I understand the base system as Morgan explained it to me, which is different from the one used at my high school in Las Vegas, I made it past second base, but was tagged out by the short stop."

Elle threw her head back and laughed. "So nothing below the waist, but some bare skin on skin on top."

He nodded, obviously uncomfortable. "And your second question?"

"Actually, I miscounted. There are three total. Question two, is where do you want to stop for take out?"

"Whatever you like is fine. I don't know your neighborhood." Reid glanced around apprehensively. "And question three?"

"Do you need to stop and pick up condoms?"

He swallowed and said, "Yes."

She started the car. "Pizza sounds good tonight."

***   
They actually had dinner out together at the little Italian restaurant rather than just getting their pizza to go. It was in a strip mall, but the ambiance was warm and the food was excellent.

They talked about the case in general, nothing too specific, but they both lightened a bit at sharing -- Elle had been the one to actually handcuff the guy while Reid was still interviewing one of the victims which gave them different perspectives on the progress they'd made to catch the rapist.

After an excellent tagliatelle and a glass of wine each, Elle said, "I found this place the night I moved in. Their Italian Wedding Soup saved my life that night because the landlord hadn't told Washington Gas to turn it on in the apartment. I had light, but no way to cook -- came in here at ten p.m. and threw myself on their mercy."

"It certainly made you memorable. I thought you might be related to the owners from the way we were treated." Reid smiled at her over the plate of biscotti brought by the waitress "on the house" with their espressos.

"I don't live far from here, but I still think I need the ladies room before we hit the cold air."

Reid nodded to her and signaled to the waitress once she'd gone.

Elle looked at him closely when she returned. "I didn't leave you at the table to pay the bill."

"I know. I wanted to."

Reid's cheeks colored a little, and Elle decided not to press it. She realized her decision was right when she felt Reid's hand guide her gently in the small of her back.

The ride back to her apartment was silent. They crossed her threshold and took off their coats, and then Elle found herself backed against her closet door by Reid. She put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Doorknobs are not comfortable."

He stepped back and looked a little flustered. "I've been wanting to kiss you since they brought us coffee."

She grinned at him. "After that kiss you gave me in the car, I've been wanting to get my hands on you, too." She took his hand and drew him out of the hallway. "The bedroom would be more comfortable, but you might feel more relaxed in the living room."

"I'll let you guide me. Which would be easier for you?"

Elle rose on her toes and kissed him on the cheek; Reid turned his head and captured her mouth with his, pulling her close and pressing their bodies together. When they broke, she said "Bedroom. Now."

He groaned as she tugged on his hand.

"Move faster, or I'll drag you by the belt buckle."

Reid's eyes went wide and then he began to laugh. "I'm coming."

"In a minute you will be." She dropped his hand and took off her holster. "Gun in my safe."

Reid unholstered, and handed his automatic to her butt first. "Sure."

When she finished putting them away, she turned toward him and held his eyes as she pulled the turtleneck she was wearing over her head. Reid made no pretense of looking anywhere other than at her breasts and the fabric that encased them.

Elle smiled a little shyly as he walked toward her.

His hands felt cool on her warm skin as he kissed her. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm very, er, turned on. I'm afraid I'll… "

She gave a throaty chuckle. "Take off your shirt."

He complied.

"Have a seat on the bed. Take off your shoes and socks."

"Are you just going to watch me?" he asked.

"Watch you get yourself off? Maybe later. We have all weekend." Elle was rewarded by seeing him turn beet red. She sat next to him and took off her boots and socks as well. "Right now, I'd like to suck you. That should give you time to recover and take it slowly."

He nodded holding her gaze. She slipped to her knees in front of him, sliding her hand up to his zipper and cupping the hardness underneath. She saw him swallow as she undid his belt and unzipped him. He helped her slide his cords and underpants down his slim hips. "I don't suppose you'd finish taking off your clothes?" His voice broke as he said it.

Elle grinned widely. "Oh, no. I'm letting you finish the unwrapping a little later."

"That sounds really good, too." He gasped as her hand wrapped around his shaft.

She began by just using her hands on him gently, a slow rhythm that wouldn't bring him off too soon. Then she licked a stripe up the thick vein in the front and swirled her tongue over the plump head. She teased his foreskin between her lips until she heard him whimper with need.

Elle took a hard suck on the head and began quickening her hand as she mouthed the front of his cock some more.

"Elle. Good. Close. Really."

She looked up at him. "Come for me, baby." Her hand sped up and her tongue vibrated against his frenulum. Elle felt his hips begin to move and the cock in her hand twitched with his first spurt.

Reid's head went back with the first wracking pleasure, but he propped himself on his elbows and held Elle's eyes as the second spasm shook him.

As his penis began to soften, Elle let go and started to climb up on the bed beside him. Reid surprised her by turning her on her back and kissing her deeply. His lips trailed along her jawline, he nibbled her ear, and she was surprised to realize that he was sliding her unfastened bra off. "Magician, remember." His eyes softened as he said it, and he pressed himself against her feathering kisses across her forehead, his fingers tracing patterns down her arm. "I've never felt anything so physically intense before. Thank you."

"I'm feeling pretty good here, too." She gasped as one hand cupped her breast, amazed at his gentleness.

His fingertips piqued her nipple, and his breath was warm in her ear. He said, "May I finish the unwrapping?"

Elle raised her eyebrows at him. "If you don't start soon, I may have to beat you."

He laughed and she saw a blush come to his cheek as he said, "I'm not sure I'm ready for kinks yet."

She laughed at that. "Oh, Reid. You amaze me."

"I'm naked in your bedroom. How about Spencer?"

She stroked his jaw with the back of her hand. "Spencer."

He turned her hand over and kissed the palm before he moved to lay over her. He sucked gently at first one nipple and then the other, as his hands took turns roving down her body. He dipped into her navel, and ran his lips down the faint suggestion of dark hair that ended at the waistband of her jeans. Spencer propped himself up and found her staring at him. "May I?" he said.

"Of course, you may."

He undid the button and tugged the zipper down.

Elle could feel how large his hands were as they slipped down to lift her hips and slide the jeans over her butt.

When they were off, he looked down at her naked form with wonder. He placed a kiss between her breasts, then settled in between her legs. He started by kissing each knee and then mouthing his way along her inner thighs.

She could feel the faint rasp of his beard and the warm liquid rushing to her quim.

Spencer looked up the length of her body as he kissed her clitoris. His tongue swirled over it before he moved to nibble gently at the crease of her groin, causing Elle to spread her legs wider. He licked her from base to apex, sometimes thrusting his tongue inside her, sometimes sucking at her clit for a moment before going back to his tantalizing.

Finally, after one too many teases, Elle held him down exactly where she wanted him. Her hips bucking up to increase the sensations from his mouth. He flicked his tongue rapidly over the hard nubbin, stopping occasionally to suck at it in a firm rhythm that had Elle chanting his name.

Spencer felt her thighs tighten around his shoulder and vibrated his tongue quickly over the sensitive flesh.

She cried out for God and then for him as her muscles tightened one last time and she climaxed.

He stroked her belly in long soothing caresses. When he thought she'd come down just enough, he blew cool air to tease the hair and touched his tongue to her clitoris again. Spencer sucked gently for a moment and felt her muscles tighten through her body again. The sounds he evoked from her sounded both sated and broken.

"Come here, Spencer."

He crawled up her body, and could feel her juices along his chin. He licked his lips and lay beside her, touching her reverently. "That was wonderful."

She smiled at him. "I'm supposed to say that. And it was."

"Thank you." He nuzzled her neck and asked, "Is it all right if I kiss you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I didn't know if you'd like tasting yourself."

Elle threaded her hands through his hair to pull him closer. "Some women don't, but I like the reminder of all the pleasure you brought me." She swiped her tongue along his lower lip and surged against him passionately. As they kissed, his erection poked her leg.

"Do you have a condom handy?"

"Yes, I just…" Spencer rummaged for his pants, and pulled a couple of condoms out of a pocket.

"I've been told it feels better if you use a little lube under it."

Spencer nodded tightly and very carefully slid his fingers over her vulva. He slicked himself with her juices and put on the condom. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Go in very slowly. Let me adjust. And, Spencer, don't expect me to come. I already have, and as enthusiastic as you are to learn, I'm sure I will again, but right now…" Elle shrugged.

Spencer took a deep breath and pushed one finger inside her to help guide him. He exhaled slowly as her body accepted his length. He stopped when her breath hitched and let Elle open to him before, at her nod, pressing in further. When he was fully sheathed he looked at her with a shy smile which she returned.

"Move," she said.

Her legs wrapped just below his butt and he could feel her heel caress his leg as he began a slow, deep stroke.

She was nearly purring as he moved within her, her hips moving in counterpoint to his. "Give me your hand."

He took the hand she indicated and she placed it flat on her belly. He could feel himself thrusting inside her.

Elle grinned up at him and said, "Not many men are -- what's the polite phrase? well enough endowed? -- To feel that."

Spencer spread his hand and slipped his hand down until his thumb could press her clit. She bucked under him, and he felt her begin to tighten around him. "So good." His hips sped up and his strokes became shorter, faster. Her sheath gripped him perfectly, tightening until he heard the sounds of her orgasm and the rhythmic pulse around his cock. He faltered for a moment and then drove quickly until his own climax made him cry her name.

She flipped him on his back and rode out both their orgasms on top of him. When he began to soften, she eased him from her body and took care of the condom for him. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

He laughed quietly. "Yes. That was. I think I understand why people pursue sex so much now. Thank you."

"Is it the geekiness that means you know your way around a woman's body?"

"Probably. Geeks always know the theory of anything they attempt long before they get any practice."

Elle broke into giggles at his serious pronouncement. She kissed his nose, and then cuddled under his arm as a little wave of pleasure went through her. She saw him peering at her and said, "Aftershocks."

Spencer pulled the covers over them. "I really am afraid of the dark," he said apologetically.

"There's a nightlight by the bathroom. See if that will be enough for you."

He turned off the light by the bed and smiled as the soft glow of the nightlight illuminated the room. "That's fine."

"Now sleep. You'll need all your strength. I plan to keep you chained to this bed until Tuesday morning."

"Far be it from me to argue with a woman certified in hand to hand combat."

***

Morgan was surprised to see Reid already at his desk on Tuesday morning.

"Did you have a good weekend, kid?"

Reid's smile lit up the room. "Yeah. I read three books I hadn't…"

Morgan interrupted, "I'm sure they were fascinating." He shook his head and looked up as Elle came into the bullpen. "Well." His grin split his face. "Kid, what you see there is a well satisfied woman."

Reid blinked at him and then glanced at Elle who flashed a quick grin before turning to Morgan.

"I did have a very good weekend, Derek."

"Spent most of it in bed, didn't you?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "Rest is so important to a healthy outlook on life." She went to the break room.

Morgan laughed ruefully. "I guess she wins the best weekend award. I only got to see a friend on Saturday night. And she sure as hell beats the books you read."

For a moment scenes from the weekend flashed through Reid's mind -- Elle kissing him awake and asking him to make it last, grabbing her while they did laundry and using the vibration of the machine to make her come, kissing her and tasting himself on her tongue.

"I think my weekend went pretty well too," he said, and wandered into the breakroom.


End file.
